Many different electrical connectors and multi-circuit electrical connectors are known. Some connectors include barbs or other means for piercing leads to establish a connection. For example, commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,395 to Flanagan discloses a multi-circuit electrical connector with a compression member that compresses leads into piercing engagement with barbs to effectuate an electrical connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,547 to Weiss discloses an electrical connector arrangement that includes a wire support block. The block includes wire-guide channels across a surface of the block and axial slots traverse to the channels for receiving blades. U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,839 to Nilsson discloses an electrical connector including a cable holder with a plurality of slots about the holder for receiving individual conductors. Insulation piercing conductor members pierce each individual conductor when the assembly is nested. Weiss and Nilsson each disclose slots on the exterior of a portion of the connector in which a wire is laid prior to assembly. Thus, the wires are not held securely in place prior to assembly and may become misaligned or may make contact with one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,210 to Vogt discloses an electrical splice including an end member slideably receivable within a center member. The end member includes channels through which a conductor is threaded. The conductor is contacted by a shorting pin upon assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,173 to Vogt similarly discloses an electrical splice including an end piece with conductor channels and conductor recesses. Conductors are passed thorough a channel, into a recess and contacted by a shorting pin. In each of the Vogt patents, a wire is threaded through a channel and into a recess. The wire does not extend completely through the connector and is still therefore prone to falling out or becoming misaligned. Furthermore, the Vogt connectors only accommodate two wires.
What is desired is an electrical connector with a simple and reliable means for establishing electrical connections for multiple circuits. What is also desired is an electrical connector with a secure means for retaining each of a plurality of leads in the connector.